The game ofCards!
by Kamikaze5
Summary: Its Ren's turn will it be Truth Or Dare!How did this card game go so wrong! The poor guys are still in thier boxers! Read and Review! Chapter 4 is up and the maddness continues So R&R!Thanks!
1. The Card games and the loses

**Hey ya'll whats up! I'm bored and got this strange idea. So I decided to share it with you all!**

**Its just a card game gone SO wrong with a twist of truth or dare. The only thing more insane than this is my friend Kamikazi5.**

**By the way i'm Gothic princess. So here it goes. **

**JUST A CARD GAME GONE WRONG SO SO VERY WRONG.**

**Well just a normal day at the Asakura inn except for the fact that EVERYONE WAS BORED OUT OF THIER MINDS!!!!!!**

**Well lets see Yoh is asleep(a/n: so maybe he's enjoying himself,heehee.)**

**Horohoro was rolling a pencil across the table back and forth, back and forth back and...oh...sorry...and making a noise that annoyed Ren to no end. (a/n:What doesn't bug him anyways?) **

**Everyone else was just sitting and sitting and sitting and sitting. When Horohoro broke the sitting silence...loudly. "HEY LETS PLAY CARDS!"In enters the authoress if a puff of smoke" BUT NOT JUST ANY CARD GAME". **

**"What kind of of game? asked Yoh. "mmhhh!"How about we gamble a bit and make it intresting. So out came the pocket change and began the first round of gold fish. **

**After all the money had been lost to Anna. They about to continue to play when,"Hey,I want to join in!!"(a/n: Me!) "Sure Gothic Princess", said Anna. "What a sucker", thought Anna. So continues the game..."Got any sixs, Ren" I asked. "Blast" said Ren handing over the last of the sixs and last of his money as the game was coming to an end. **

**Yoh and Horohoro had lost all thier spare change and all the money they had period. Anna sat in silence with black coulds all around her,she bet everything,everything in the first round including the inn and lost it all to Gothic Princess. **

**"Why, why why." Anna muttered slowly began to get the crazy Anna look as she banged her head aganist the wall. Yoh and Horohoro watched her but at a distance of course.AHHHHHA!!!NOOO!!!Both boys left Anna to see if something more entertaing was happening.(a/n:Than watching Anna hit her head aganist the a wall? What could be more fun than that?!)**

**"AHHHHAA!!!NOOO!!!"Ren yelled falling into a pit of dispair,"One more game just one more game, he pleaded at the feet of the GothicPrincess reaching out into the air.**

**"WHAT HAPPENED!"asked Horo when ran in and saw the state Ren was in. What kind of state was he in you ask,well lets see for one he's begging that should say something ALL on its own. He was also cilinging to GothicPrincess's feet...Oh and he was crying.**

**"What did ya do to him" asked Yoh as Horo began poking the motionless figure of Ren with a stick. Gothic Princess sat looking at a whole bunch of papers her head down.She muttered something while looking at the papers still. Everyone leaned foward to hear what she had said when...**

**"I'M RICH" SHE SCREAMED AT THE TOP OF THE LUNGS. Yoh and Horo were thrown back by the sound she made."Oh my head" sighed Horo.Yoh didn't move.(a/n:pokes with stick"R U dead).**

**Anna picked up the paper and read it. "Idiot, You bet your entire forture. "What!!!??? Yoh and Horo yelled together jumping up.(a/n: He lives!)" She tricked me! he moaned swating away the stick that Horo had been poking him with. **

**"Thats it!" yelled crazy Anna slapping her hands down on the table getting up she pointed at GothicPrincess looking totally insane."I challenge you to a game of CARDS!" "Really, I accept your challenge but what are the waggers." She asked smirking at Anna. Anna visably finched and then turned on the fearful boys stripping them of everything until all three boys sat there blushing in thier boxers.**

**(a/n: Towel anyone?You crazy fan girlz are drooling everywhere! Hey back off Horo-kun is mine! Begins fighting with some random fan girl.)**

**"Thats not right Anna!"said Ren blushing in his purple silk boxers. "This is for you to.So, Shut it!!" glared Anna looking more insane than ever. "WE WANT OUR CLOTHES BACK!"yelled Yoh and Horo together.**

**"Hmm!, Gothic Princess thought, "I know" she began to grin evilly and da da dum pointed. "Anna, I want you to bet your freedom and the boys clothes. I can sell those on ebay for a fortune(a/n:(still fight with the same fan girl,Damn she's persistant!) and if you lose you are my slave until I free you!**

**Well, what do you say? Anna didn't hesitate for a second "I agree, but in this game you bet everything you won today deal."**

**"Deal!"smiled GothicPrincess.**

**The game decided on was one hand of poker! The boys watched intensly as they wanted there clothes back. Anna was allowed to deal the cards as the two picked up there five cards,the boys all held there breath as did the rest of the world.**

**Who knows what chaos is to insue in Anna loses? Will the young shaman boys be stuck in there boxers forever? And why does this sound like the end of a Shaman King episode! I do not know but will let you know as soon as I do.**

**Anna traded in only two cards and picked up two more ever keep on her poker face. GothicPrincess put only One card down and picked up one,the suspence was buliding.**

**Anna smirked laying her cards down on the table "Read'm and weep, FULL HOUSE!" "Yeah!!!!!, We get our clothes back!" shouted the boys together.**

**"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Check it out before you celebrate" GothicPrincess said laying her cards down on the table."Royal Flush!!!" they all stared in disbeilf.**

**Ren started crying again "My fortune,Whyyy!!" "My clothes sniff sniff "sobed Horo. "My wife"cried Yoh as GothicPrincess put a metal collar around Anna's neck,ankles and wrists who was too much in shock to resist.**

**"BBWWWAAAHHHH!!!! I AM THE CHAMPION AND I'M RICH AND ANNA IS MY SLAVE ALAS I do not have what I want most glances at horo "I will return everything to you if you play another game with me." "What kind of game"asked Horohoro in his cute blue boxers.( a/n: ahem! sorry he's just to damn cute!)**

**"Well you might have heard of it. Its CALLED TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!BBBWWWAAAHHHH!!!"laughed GothicPrincess."Well will you play with me?" she asked sweetly or as sweetly as someone this evil could! "Do we have a choice," asked Ren sighing. She thought for a mintue" No, you don't do you, heehee?" "God help us"yelled Yoh still crying over the loss of his wife.**

**Did ya like it? I just ate an entire cake so i'm so full of ideas for truth or dare the next chapter. I am hoping you will all review! I need reviews. There are so very important to me! Oh yeah if you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know,Kay!!!And if you want to be in the next chapter let me know. I will leave this up for a week before continueing.And I need to work on my other story Life and Death with a mix of Fate before my friend stranngles me!(on total sugar rush!YEAAA!!!)oh this is just a fixed added and remade fic of a card game followed by truth or dare but much better!**

**Laterz'**

**GothicPrincess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thank you to all that pity me enough to review! Please review!!!!**


	2. So the Fun begins

**Hiya!Waz up all you peoples out there!So I am continuing this story for you(points to all who reveiwed first chapter list at the bottom)DISCLAMIER: ME NO OWN SHAMAN KING!!!! BUT THIS IS MY STORY AND MY IDEA!!!!**

**SO LET THE MADNESS CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!**

**TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!**

**"Well do ya wanna play or not?", asked the now very proud and very rich GothicPrincess. "What kind of stupid question is that of course we want to play" yelled Ren jumping up and voilently pointing his finger at her.**

**"Anna protect" GothicPrincess said and Anna instantly was in front of her growling at Ren. The all stared for a mintue"Can you belive it she got Anna to obey?!" squeaked Horohoro and thought for a mintue. "Hey can I pet her?" asked Horo egding forward.**

**"Sure,she won't bite."said GothicPrincess. Anna sat there as Horohoro patted her on the head. Yoh walked up to Horohoro, grabbed him and tied him up and said,"My Anna is not a dog. SO DON'T PET HER!!!!!!" he yelled." Next time you even try to do something so stupid" Yoh got up walked across and opened the slidding door to reveal about fifty random fan girls and one fan boy who when they saw him went insane and more insane when they saw Yoh and Ren.**

**Ren got up and slammed the door blushing like mad all those girls had seen him in his boxers,"Are we gonna start this game or not?"**

**"**

**Hey" yelled GothicPrincess running to the door opening it again and then run outside. The boys watched her run into the crowd lika an idiot and grab a girl and yank her back through the crowd fighting the whole way. "ANNA PROTECT!!!" screamed GP.(A/N: GP now stands for GothicPrincess since i'm lazy.)**

**Anna bravely leapt out into the crowd taking the 1080 beads out and growled threatingly, she lunged at one of the girls holding GP and began bitting her leg. "The girl screamed "It bit me" and released GP and the mysterious girl who together ran up the stars and dove inside.**

**"Anna return" called GP snapping her fingers. Anna bound up the stairs, turning to the now extremly frightened girls and boy and growled at them. Of course they aren't stpuid enough to follow...I hope.Anna walked inside and sat next to her master who pat her on the head. **

**"Yoh just growled" GGGRRRRR!!" "Who's she?", asked Horohoro still tied up bending over the girl sitting on the floor. The girl glanced up and had hearts for eyes, "Horo-kun?..." she asked sweetly. GP held up a sign that said Run Away! But poor Horo didn't see it, Oh well, "Yes, Thats me",he answered. **

**The girl squealed and glomped Horohoro until his face matched the color of his hair.Ren had fallen over from laughter and was almost crying. GP began to try and pry her off but with no luck so she just plopped down and said,"Anna fetch,"and pointed at the girl. Anna pried her off and set her in front of GP. **

**Ren was still laughing hard. The girl began to cry. So GP pulled out her phone and dialed Manta's number and said "Come quick, Yoh's in trouble" and hung up with in seconds he appeared and yelled"Yoh, i'm here whats...wrong?" **

**GP smiled and said pointing at Manta,"Fetch Anna" Anna grabbed Manta and set him in front of the still crying girl. "Here," said GP. The girl looked up and saw Manta and grabbed him and glomped him, "You brought me a Manta Plushie, Yea!" said the girl sitting with a very confused Manta on her lap. **

**Horohoro now on the otherside of the room called over, "Who the hell is she?!" The girl saw him and got hearts for eyes again. "This is (a/n:are you ready? hehe just kidding.) Kya Moyshi!! Horohoro's SECOND biggest fan as for I am the first!(a/n:I like Both Ren and Horo.They are so kawaii!!!) And has always wanted to hug Manta since he looks like a plushie. She is here to help me play this game and Manta is just here to watch for now" said GP. **

**"Yeah I get to play" giggled Kya hugging Manta again. "Let the game continue!!!!"Said GP sending Anna to bring Horo back to this side of the room they all sat down.**

**When suddenly GP's cell rang "Hello-" "Playing"-"Truth or Dare"- "No-" "How are you gonna get here?- Is who?-Yes he's here- Ok- What?- Come through the Phone?! GP dropped here phone and a brillant light filled the room. "I'm here" sang a girly voice. **

**And so arrived the next person "Welcome luvnotes aka YorrieChan can you get off me now",said a very pissed GP. (a/n:I read everyones profile as in luvnotes,Kya and anyone else I put in this story.)**

**Looking around for the sound off the voice YorrieChan waved her Kwan Dao around trying to look threating,her golden eyes flashing"Who's there?" she called. "Look under your ass, you idiot. I'm in pain here! Yorrie looked down "HEY THERE! she yelled waving to GP. "Get off, NOWWW!!! DO I LOOK LIKE A CHAIR?!" 'Um actually you are quite-" "Off Now!"**

**Ren was starring at this girl "Why does she look like me in girl form?" he asked Horo who shook his head while slowly moving away. Hearing Ren's voice Yorrie jumped up and saw him in...Purple boxers. She ran over and glomped him."Not so fun is it Renny?"laughed Horo. **

**Twich! Horo was still laughing and didn't notice The Twich! Yorrie let go of Ren who ran behind the table where everyone else sat. "His name is Ren..." began Yorrie standing up raising her Kwan Dao looking at Horo. NOT LEN OR LENNY OR RENNYYY!!!BUT REN!!GOT IT?she yelled with the flames of anger riseing about her. Cowering in fear he nodded."Got it! Ren not Renny!" "Very good, Rennn!"she called happily once again glomping him then settling for just clinging to his arm. **

**After about five mintiues of fixing the room it got quite messed up with the arrival of Kya and YorrieChan! Yoh watched everyone" I feel forgotten" he mumbbled as he pushed the table back."Oh no Poor Yoh" said GP "Well you can go first when we start playing Truth or Dare!" "Ahhggghhh!" whined Yoh.**

**"Okay, are we ready to play?" asked GP.**

**Yea!!"said Kya sitting next to Horo who nodded and was very afraid and Kya was still holding Manta. HAI!We are!"Smiled YorrieChan still holding Ren's poor arm that was now turning blue from lack of blood. **

**Yoh was patting Anna on the head.(a/n: Doesn't even notice what he's doing does he?) "I'm ready" he sighed. "Okay now lets begin the game",said GP. **

**"Yoh Truth or-" the house began to shake and thier were sqeals from the girls outside as the sounds of running, no charging footsteps were heard. **

**"Now what" sighed GP. Kya just hugged Manta and leaned on Horo who was pulled back by GP, who received a glare. YorrieChan had just switched arms from right to left and was starring at the door waiting to see who was coming. **

**CRASH! A girl flew through the door and skidded to a halt in front of them all and looked up "So where's the food?" Everyone falls over! "Just joking,You know you can't play Truth or Dare with out me?" She points to herself. **

**"Just who exactly are you?" asked Yoh as the girl plopped down next to him and pat Anna's head "Don't do that!" Yoh yelled at her. "Well who are you?"asked Manta. **

**"It talks!" squealed Kya in delight. "I got a talking Plushie" GP sat there rubbing her temples"No,Kya Thats the real Manta. "Doesn't matter"Kya responed. **

**"That"said GP pointing at the girl now patting Anna's head, "Is AnimeGirl114 aka Milla who is very late and now I have to make Chapter three Truth or Dare" She finshed still rubbing her temples.**

**" AWW!Come on there's time for one quick round?" said Milla still petting Anna. (a/n:How many times in your life will you ever get to do that?) **

**"Okay!Fine" said GP, "Huddle!" She called. **

**With the Girlz... **

**"What should we do and to who" asked AnimeGirl114 or Milla. "Yoh is first" said GP. "Okay?" The girlz nodded in agreement.**

**"I've got some thing for truth if he picks it?"Said Kya. **

**"What?" **

**"Well, how about who would he rather kiss Faust, Rio or Hao?" Kya giggled squeazing Manta in a hug."But lets have each of them on the Phone"said YorrieChan trying hard not to laugh "And for a dare?"**

**With the guyz...**

**--------------------------- . ;;;---------**

**"Who do you think is first?" gulped Horo-kun. **

**"What do you think they'll do?" asked Ren shaking. **

**Yoh knew he was first he was to frightened to speak." I am doomed" he thought. "Truth or Dare?"**

**Back with the Girlz **

**"Dare him to walk out into the crowd of insane fan girlz wearing a dress,Anna's dress and Bandana." said Milla.**

**"Your right! We can't have truth or dare with out you!" said GP. **

**"What can I say?"smiled Milla. "So lets do it!" smiled Kya. "Yeah!!!"**

**--------------------------.---------------------------- . ;;;------------------------------------**

**"We have decided to ask YOH!"Said YorrieChan."Anna bring Yoh to here!"said GP! Anna jumped up and pulled Yoh in front of the four girls. Yoh looked at them and was very afraid,very afriad. **

**"Yoh" asked Kya.**

**"Truth"said YorrieChan.**

**"Or" said GP.**

**"DARE!!" Finshed Milla. **

**"Um?" "What am I GOING TO DO!!!" He yelled in his mind.**

**-.-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**End of chapter 2! Yeah!!SO WHAT'S IT GONNA BE TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I think i'll let you decide! VOTE! You hold Yohs fate in your hands? The Dress Or The Call?**

**Oh I must thank my lovely reviewers...but before that...Um this is for AnimeGirl114,luvnotes,Kya Myoshi are u guys mad! and if you don't like how I made you in this fic. Let me know in your review(hinthint) and i'll fix it and give you cookies with milk**

**also if it may have offened you in anyway I am very sorry! THANK YOU TO MY DARLING REVEIWERS...**

**luvnotes**

**Kya Myoshi**

**ReiArubiru**

**Creepstats**

**sweet-evil-girl**

**AnimeGirl114**

**Thank You All Very Much!!! -.-**


	3. Yoh's decides! Truth it is!

**I'm back sorry I took so long! So you all want another chapter huh? Ok just for you guys! Cause my Reviewers rock!!**

**Oh yeah(Starts crying) I belive i've been flamed! Is it really that bad?! Whaa!Oh I feel for Yoh I'm taking my anger out in this chapter so get ready for madness and prepare to laugh(I hope)!!! Yeah!! Oh also luvnotes I'm sorry i'll make sure you aren't so fan girlish um...I know i'll give up a plushie of Ren!(hands Ren plushie all wraped up for Chirstmas) AND THE WINNER WAS TRUTH 4 TO 1! Faust,Hao and Rio are gonna get a phone call! **

**Preview from last chapter:**

**"Yoh" asked Kya.**

**"Truth" said YorrieChan.**

**"Or" said GP.**

**"DARE!!" Finshed Milla!**

**End of previous Chapter!**

**"Well, whats it gonna be?" asked Milla hoping for dare. "Um", thought Yoh" How bad can truth be I mean its only a question" he debated within his mind. Meanwhile the girls were busying themselves with calling everyone.**

**Rio was very suprise when her heard such a pretty lady on the phone but that only made Kya shudder. Hao had to be long distance "Figures, wasteing my mintues" muttered GP as she called Hao. While YorrieChan called up Faust who was working in lab agian trying to revive Eliza.**

**All the girls asked them to hold and Milla turned back to the fear striken Yoh, "Times up! Pick one or I will choose for you" at the last part she had began to laugh an evil laugh. "Well?" **

**Yoh was starting to panic he was extramly afriad of these psyco chicks except for YorrieChan she seemed a bit more normal than the insane ones in front of him. "I choose...I choose...I choose..."Yoh began, "Yeah yeah thanks for buliding the suspence now get it over with" said GP who was rather annoyed with thte fact that almost all her cell mintues were gone. **

**"Oh I guess I get to pick?" said Milla grinning evily as she began searching her pack for the dress and bandana she got on the Internet. Fearing what Milla was searching for Yoh jumped up and yelled "Ok I choose truth you...you scary people" he pointed. "Ask me what you want since nothing bad can come from asking a question! ASK AWAY" He said feeling quite pleased with himself.**

**Both Horo and Ren patted him on the back and Horo said first, "Nice knowin yaman I hope you make it to the next round" then he moved away from him as fast as possible.Then Ren being the sarcastic person he is said moving away from him as well "I never thought I'd actually see a dead man walking."**

**Yoh turned to retort but neither of them were there "Guys" he called scaning the room for them then he saw them. Horohoro and Ren while in thier boxers had built a small fort out of pillows and a table. They looked as if they were preparing for war. **

**The two had somehow found army hats and facepaint and now sat watching Yoh from inside thier little fort.(a/n: XD!!Kawaii!! They look like little soldiers!) Yoh called over to them" Guys, why are you hidding" "Sorry Yoh um, we don't want to die yet." Horo called back. "Same goes for me to!" said Ren.**

**"So you choose truth then," cried Milla. "But I wanted to do the make up" "There, there you will soon get your chance" said YorrieChan glancing evily in the boys fort which let out a muffled "EEEPP!". "Since the one who thought of the idea was Kya," Said GP switch the phones onto speaker without Yoh noticeing. "She should get the honour of asking Yoh his question. **

**Still holding Manta ****Kya stepped forward and asked,"Yoh who would you kiss-" Yoh cut her off before she was done "Thats easy, I would kiss Anna!" DING Wind blows! "Thats nice (ahem) but the question was who would you kiss, Hao, (Yoh:suprised look)****Faust(Yoh: gasp) or Rio.( Yoh: twich,twich and shudder)**

**"No way a sweet looking person like you thought this up?" he asked very surprised. ****You bet, I thought this up and proud of it!" she answered just as sweetly. **

**"Well" giggled YorrieChan. "Who?" **

**"Most defienatly not Rio!!! Thats nasty and wrong and it makes me twich. See i'm twiching! GP not wanting to waste any more of her precious cellphone mintues hung up on the now crying Rio. (a/n: Yea!He's crying!) "Master?! Master?! Who is it that you must kiss over me!! I must know! To the Asakura Inn! Rio jumped on his bike and because he was in such a hurry forgot to open the garage door and crashed into it!**

**"Listen Eliza, Yoh must decide whom he would more rather kiss. That evil twin of his or me"," said Faust to the spirit of his wife. "We both know who the better kisser is right Eliza my dear!" He said to the skeleton leaning forward kissing it right on the head. NOT!!!Got Ya!!! He didn't kiss the skeleton so chill and keep readin.**

**"Well its now down to two. Who do you think Yoh will pick Ren?" asked Horo who was watching form thier little fort. "How the hell would I know?" mumbled Ren back. He was far to frightened to even worry about Yoh. He was more worried about who was next. "Ah,woe is me" he cried and sat down next to Horohoro to watch the girls torment Yoh in what they called Fun!**

**"Well Faust is kinda creepy and werid. Also he wears make up so I wouldn't kiss him besides the dudes still married. GP then hung up on the sad Faust who asked his wife who's skeleton was patting him on the back" I'm the better kisser right?"**

**So I guess I would end up kissing Hao but don't tell him he'll like stalk me if he found out!"(Yoh: shudder) All 4 girls looked from one another and then busted out laughing as YorrieChan picked up a phone that lie next to her, "Here him Hao those words came from his own mouth-" "Yeah-" Have nice day kay-" "You to-" "Bye-" (CLICK) (Yoh: Pale and twiching falls over and sets girls into a whole new fit of laughter)**

**"So Who's next" said YorrieChan glancing towards the shaking fort. "hmm! I don't know" said GP. "Ren or Horo, Ren or Horo, Ren or Horo" said Milla. Thats when GP's cell rang yet agian, " Hello!-" "Hi soccer-cutie67 aka Amanda-" "How did the game go?-" "You won! yeah!-" "Are you still coming?-" "Yes-" "cool-" "see ya in a bit-" (CLICK). "Well who's the lucky fella?" asked GP getting off the phone. "Thats just it we can't decide!" the three other girls said in unison. **

**END OF CHAPTER 3...**

**Well we have a problem don't we?! So Lovely reveiwers who's it gonna be and whats he gonna pick!**

**Ren or Horohoro?**

**Truth or Dare?**

**I'll let you decide!**

**Time to thank people!! yeah!!**

**Kya Myoshi: Sorry I freaked you out. Funny, wasn't it? and I wasn't there to see it! Darn!!!LoL!! THANK YOU REVIEWER!**

**LianFan33: I guess you flamed! Oh well you still sat and read it! HA!HA! **

**What: I don't know what i'm telling people ethier! This is a pointless fic. FUN! If you don't understand the language of fun I feel for you! And if that was a flame you just wasted your on time on something so you can't burn it. HAHA! Thanks for sticking around long enough to read it! Loser!**

**sweet-evil-girl: Thanx 4 Ureviewing and voting! See ya next chapter right?!**

**Vash: The only Dare! You go,you Daredevil! Hehe! Thanks for reviewing!!**

**midtow: True! Truth it is! And I am a going girl, typing as fast as I can! Right on! Thanks for reviewing!**

**soccer-cutie67: See your in the next chapter. Oh yes let me know how you want to act otherwise you'll be insane just like the rest of us. Thanks for reveiwing!**

**OH YEAH ANY IDEAS FOR SOME DARES OR TRUTH QUESTIONS!!!!I NEED THEM!!!**

**LATERZ**

**GothicPrincess**


	4. The Arrival and the Fight

**I'M BACK!!!!Hehe!Sorry I've taken so long to update!Well last chapter we had a problem! But it has now been solved!HEHEE!Who's gonna be? Horo or Ren? Truth or Dare? Or will something else come up? Read and find out! On with Chapter 4!Yeah!**

**"So its decided then" Whispered Milla. "Hai" whispered Kya. "Why are we whispering" asked YorrieChan to Gothicprincess.**

**"Why are you asking me?" GP responed. (RUSTLE) "I think I saw someone outside" Said Milla. "Should we check it out? asked Kya.**

**"Nah!" They said together then laughed evily. (DING DONG) "Someone's at the door" said Kya. "Thank you that info!" said Yorrie sacatically.(a/n: Yorrie and Kya really don't get along! -.-;;) ""What you wanna fight?" asked Kya getting up. "Nah! I don't want to hurt you"(RUSTLE again) **

**"I saw it again" screamed Milla pointing at the tree outside. "Your being paranoid" said Yorrie looking away from Kya walking to Milla. Kya glared at her and sat back down fumming. GP then walked in with a soccercutie67 aka Amanda. **

**"Sup ya'll" she said waving. The others stared at the hazel eyed browned haired girl wearing a soccer uniform kicking a soccer ball on her knee. She looked around the room and saw HIM! "Its HIM!" Amanda whispered wideyed. Leaning aganist the door frame GP dared to ask "Him?" (a/n: screw it GP is now Paige so there!) **

**"Its YOHHH!!!!" She squealed running at the dazed form of Yoh and hugged him til he was turning blue. "I'm Amanda and will you marry me?" she asked still hugging him. Yoh was about to answer when there was aloud crash as someone fell out of the tree. **

**The girls starred at the boy who jumped up as soon as he fell and proceeded to pull leaves and twigs out of his LONG BROWN HAIR and bent down picking up his binoculars off the ground! Everyone suddenly relized who it was then looked at Yoh who was now twiching. (WIND BLOWS) **

**"AHH!Let me go!I have to get away! Release me!" Yoh screamed trying to get out of Amanda's hold."Yoh, my dear little brother" smiled Hao moving up the stairs towards Yoh who struggled harder to get out of Amanda grip. Amanda asked "Yoh whats wrong?" "Keep him away from me"said Yoh pointing a shaking finger at Hao. **

**Amanda glared at Hao let Yoh go who dove into the little fort with Horohoro and Ren. Amanda walked over to her soccer ball picked it up and turned to Hao, "Get out now!" "Who's gonna make me?" Amanda glared harder and Hao busted out laughing "You?!!!HAHAHA!!The soccer star wanna be!" **

**Amanda twiched threw the soccer ball into the air and yelled "Celestal Kick!!!"(a/n: you know copy of the Celestal Slash...whatever) Hao flew through the wall with the soccer ball imprints on his stomach. "Goal!!" said Paige/GP holding up a flag. "Yeah!" Cheered everyone else. **

**Hao glared at Amanda "Spirit of Fire!" he yelled. "Bring it on" said Amanda as she started kicking a red and black soccer ball up and down on her knee swiching every now and then. "Yeah a shaman battle, I'll give ya a hand Amanda" said YorrieChan calling forth her spirit. "No one hurts my Yoh!!!" yelled Amanda up to Hao who was on his Fire spirit so he was up really high. **

**Kya sat there watching next to Milla who said"Told you I saw something" Kya just looked at her. Yoh yelled from the fort "GO AMANDA! AND YORRIE!!" **

**As the girls prepared there attack Paige stepped between them "This is NOT going to turn into a battle ground we ARE playing a game and when its FINSHED you can FIGHT all you want. But for now just SIT DOWN and SHUT UP!!! Hao you can play if you want...no you are gonna play! So get down here NOW!"yelled Paige who was clearlyangery.**

**"She's scary" said Hao to Amanda as they sat down Amanda.Who only nodded. "Now"said Paige, "Back to the game." "Ren or Horohoro?" Kya,Milla,Hao,Amanda said at the same time "Ren" While only YorrieChan said "Horohoro"**

**Inside the fort...**

**"You heard them!" smiled Horohoro and Yoh nodded. Together the two boys pried Ren off the pole he was clinging to and threw him out of the fort slaming the door behind them. **

**Ren now sat at the mercy of five girls and Hao or did he? "Hao why are you sitting with us?"asked Milla. "What do you mean?" "When I said your playing I meant playing!" said Paige tossing him away from the deciding group towards the fort. **

**"I promised Milla she could do some sort of dress up with one of the guys" said Yorrie. "Just not my poor Ren" she cried. "Hehe!Thats to bad"smirked Kya. "I have a feeling he'll pick dare!" said Amanda. "How do you know?"asked Yorrie."I read the reviews"she said as a matter of fact.**

**With Ren in his head...(a/n: a very scary place right now!)**

**"If I pick truth they might make me answer some horrible question and i'll end up like Yoh with a stalker. He shook his head "No Horohoro will tease me to know end about not picking Dare." "I know him he'll call me a coward and stuff like that" **

**Something you should know to any normal person Ren looks like he's goimg insane his eyes keep twiching and he's shanking with a wierd smile on his face. "So I have to pick dare!" **

**"Ren" called Paige. "I CHOOSE DARE GIVE ME YOUR WORST PHYCOS!!!" Ren yelled and slapping his hand over his mouth instantly afterwards. (DING) "Phyco's" said Kya. "Have fun Milla"said Paige twiching as Milla got up smiled evily and pulled Ren into the next room then slammed the door. **

**Horohoro was in the fort laughing his ass off "Dude! He lost it so bad!! HAHAHA!" "Horohoro come here please" said Paige in a monotone voice. "They have got to be kidding, like i'm going out there willingly" he said peeking out of the fort. **

**Suddenly a scream was heard coming from the next room and...........**

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!BWAHHAAAHHHAA!!**

**I love to keep you all hanging. So you know I left out what the dare was on purpose! Hehe!**

**Ahh the sweet sight of Reviews I look forward to your reviews, if you reveiw will you review, please, reviews are really nice I like them alot! wow i said review alot of times1Oh well!Time to thank my lovely reviewers...**

**sweet-evil-girl:Thanks for the idea(hinthint)**

**Kya Myoshi**

**soccercutie67**

**midtow**

**luvnotes**

**Vash:can you log in i would like to read one of your stories if you have an account!**

**ravinder: there's more than one chapter**

**AnimeGirl114**

**ShiningStarAngel: Maybe next chapter but I dought it though I will try!**

**And to all those who voted and gave me ideas and reveiwed!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

**LATERZ!!(Is that like my trademark word or something?lols)**

**GothicPrincess **


End file.
